


Magic Value

by LotusLeaf



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusLeaf/pseuds/LotusLeaf
Summary: An old dragon with a hidden collection of animus touched objects has died. Word quickly spreads and many dragons have taken an interest in acquiring them.





	

     Word spread around Possibility fast. That tends to happen in a bustling town where most dragons knew each other. One of those dragons was a Sandwing named Temple who was currently crouched on the bank of the river going through the center of the town, his eyes closely following the movements of a fish. His tongue flicked out and he readied himself to strike. Then a dragon splashed into the water, scaring away any hope of food, Temple gave an annoyed hiss and looked up. He was greeted with the sight of a dull orange Skywing, older than him by about a year and larger than himself with red patterns along the tops of her wings. "Did you hear that old Xerocole finally kicked the bucket?"

 

     Temple sat back and frowned.  _ Old who now? _ he thought, but aloud he said, "Did you hear that I no longer have a lunch because of you?"

 

     "Oh don't be such a baby. Missing one lunch isn't going to kill you. Besides, I thought you would be more excited about the news I just gave you"

 

     "Why would I be? The weird hoarder is dead, am I supposed to be overjoyed? Yay, now there's an overflowing hut that no one wants to go into,” he said the last part sarcastically. The SkyWing, Jasper, rolled her eyes. "Did you never hear about his animus touched collection?" she asked.

 

     Temple started at that, his talons instinctively going to the animus touched blue beads around his neck, the ones he found on a windy day when he was young. About two. His mother had been sleeping. Depression and taking care of a child really took its toll on her, and she ended up sleeping more than the average dragon, leaving Temple to entertain himself. He did a pretty good job of it if he did say so himself. Being two years old with pretty much free range to go wherever was probably not safe but definitely fun. The dragonet had been trying to dig a hole all the way to the center of the earth when his claws scratched against something. He dug some more and pulled out a chest. When opened it revealed that it was filled with jewelry. His mind immediately went to his Aunt Citrine, who was incredibly fond of jewelry. He reached in and immediately went for a length of blue beads. Blue was his favorite color, like the sky. After draping the necklace around himself he had gone off to play somewhere else and had forgotten about the chest. Years later after he discovered what the necklace could do he tried to find the chest again, but with no success. Temple had never told anyone about it, and only he knew the beads were animus touched.

 

     "A collection as in one or two trinkets or a collection as in a few chests full?" he inquired.

 

     Jasper grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

 

     "Yeah, that's kinda why I asked.”

 

     The SkyWing shrugged. "I didn't really get all that much information, it's mostly just rumors really. He might not have even had a magical collection. But...." She gave Temple a mischievous look. “Imagine if it wasn't? Whoever found it would be one of the most powerful dragons in Pyrrhia.”

 

     “You do make a very good point, but what's to stop other dragons from trying to find it either?”

 

     “Well there is the fact that no one really knows where to start looking.”

 

     “And we do?” Temple asked. Sure, it would be awesome to get more animus touched objects but it wouldn't happen if they didn't have a clue or something.

 

     The wind picked up, blowing up sand. Temple turned to look at a cloud of dust approaching them. Small sandstorms like this weren't uncommon, but what was weird was the white flecks being blown along with the sand. As is got closer he realized they were pieces of paper. He reached out and grabbed one. “Let's get inside so I can read this,” he said, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling her toward her hut.

 

     Once inside without dust blowing in their eyes, they sat next to each other and looked at what the paper said.

 

**In the rainforest is where power lies. The one keeping it from us had passed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't count on me update this frequently or regularly. I'll try to update on weekends but I can't guarantee it.


End file.
